the_kaiju_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gojira yuhara
Gojira tsubawohakuhito is one of, if not the most, aggressive species of Gojiran. It was first described in 1999 by Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara under the name of Gojira nigricollis (due to its cobra-like appearance). Classification Kingdom: Animalia (動物界) Phylum: Chordata (脊索動物門) Class: Reptilia (爬虫) Order: Biggukusotokage (ビッグクソトカゲ) Family: Kasaiburīza (火災ブリーザ) Genus: Gojira (ゴジラ) Species: G. yuhara (ゴジラの湯原) Sightings 1999 A specimen of Gojira yuhara attacked Tateyama, Japan in 1999, resulting in many fatalities, both civilian and military. MK. III Mazer Tank pilot Akane Yashiro was blamed for the losses as she could not manage to subdue the titan. The specimen's small size (50 meters) led scientists to believe it was an immature specimen. 2002 Another Gojira yuhara (presumed to be the same one that attacked Tateyama) attacked another city in Japan (the E.D.F. has not released the name to us), where it was promptly confronted by the E.D.F.'s Project MFS "Kiryu". However, since the mecha was mainly constructed around the bones of another Gojira species, the creature's roar caused a glitch in the system. The mech subsequently destroyed the city. It resurfaced in the Tokyo Bay weeks later, and began rampaging. The E.D.F. hasn't given us much details, but from what we heard "Kiryu" subdued the Gojira and took it out to sea, scarring it with a classified weapon in the process. 2003 The same Gojira returned the next year, killing a specimen of Megalomatamata kamoebas along the way. It surfaced in the Tokyo Bay area and made short work of the military forces trying to subdue it. After about a few hours of rampaging, the creature Mothra showed up to combat the colossal reptile. After taking a massive beating, the Project MFS "Kiryu" was deployed, still damaged from the last year. The three fought until Mothra's larvae arrived, and Mothra was incinerated by the Gojira shortly after. The four fought until the morning when "Kiryu" drilled into the large scar on the Gojira's chest, subduing it. "Kiryu" malfunctioned once more, grabbing the Gojira and flying out to sea. The JSDF only managed to save one of the pilots. The rest were drowned along with "Kiryu" and the Gojira, which was found to have gone into shock and died from the traumatic wounds on its chest. The bones were recovered later that year by a team of JSDF divers. 2016 TBA Abilities Kaiju Intelligence Scale Rating This species of Kaiju is rated 10 out of 10 on the KIS. It is easily one of the most intelligent Kaiju, and may very well be sapient. One specimen was able to evade Project Trinity for some time before it was subdued. They also have the mental ability to hold grudges and even discern different individual humans. Atomic Ray This ability is a natural defense or offense, used in battles over territory, food, and mates or to ward off predators. It is an incredibly destructive force, akin to a small atomic bomb. Telltale signs of this are flickering scutes, a blue glow from the Daikaiju's mouth, and loud booming from the scutes. If you see/hear any of these, take cover immediately. Nuclear Pulse The most destructive ability of any Gojiran Kaiju. It is caused by a large surge of excess nuclear energy being expelled from the body of the Gojiran. Forceful as an atomic bomb, most opponents will be killed by this attack. Buildings will be reduced to dust and the area will be radioactive. If you see the Kaiju glowing completely blue, evacuate immediately. This usually occurs minutes to just seconds before the radiation is expelled. Impenetrable Armor The entirety of this genus possess incredible physical durability thanks to their thick scales. No conventional weaponry can pierce it. Artillery only slows down the Kaiju. Weak points include eyes, reproductive organs, mouth, and ears. Regeneration Like all species of Gojira, this species possesses rapid regeneration. Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Native Kaiju Category:Species Category:WIP Pages Category:Kasaiburīza Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gojira Category:Daikaiju